


Fruit

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and April have some fun with a one of his favorite snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit

Because for some odd reason I see Leo as a total Dom in bed and up trying new things.

Leonardo looked at his lover skeptically as she held a bowl of fruit in her hands.

“That’s our movie snack?” he asked as she plopped down beside him on her couch. April just laughed as she placed the bowl on the coffee table, grabbing a strawberry. Leo turned his attention back to the movie they were watching when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he watched at April nibbled daintily on the fruit, once in a while sticking out her tongue to grab the juice that dripped down her fingers.

Her phone buzzed, and she stuck the berry in her mouth as she leaned over to check when had texted her. Leo just sat there, his eyes on the fruit, and as she leaned back he acted on an impulse, wrapping his mouth around hers and the strawberry, taking half of it with him when he pulled away.

Heat rushed through him as her blue eyes smiled at him while his own eyes were on the drops of juice that dripped down her chin.

He adjusted his position so he could better turn to her and bent his head down to hers, licking up the red liquid. She made a pleased purring noise, and tilted her head to reveal her slender neck.

Struck with an idea, the leader took a raspberry from the bowl and squished it slightly, and traced it down her neck, leaving a trail that he followed with his mouth. April whined as he applied teeth, and began to suck softly on her neck.

After making sure he had cleaned her neck of the raspberry, and admiring the mark he left on her neck, he tugged on her shirt, pulling it over her head. Large, but nimble fingers unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, hands tracing from her shoulders down to her delicate wrists.

Moving his hands back up, he gave her a soft push so that she would turn her back to him. He reached into the bowl and grabbed another strawberry. Biting the end off, he traced random designs onto her back with the red fruit. In the center of her back, he wrote his kanji mark, as a way of marking her as his own.

Leo wrapped one large arm around the reporter, and fed her the rest of the strawberry, allowing her to lick his fingers clean, sending soft flutters of pleasure down to his already aching tail.  
Pulling the rest of his body onto the couch, he encouraged April to lean forward into a sleep child position.

“Look at that.” He whispered, voice husky with desire. “Looks like you’re all dirty.” He leaned forward to brush his lips against her ear. “Such a dirty girl needs to be punished.” Leo paused to lick some of the juice that was running off her shoulder, one hand running up and down the length of her back. April gasped as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so he could see her face. He leaned in close, his face mere millimeters from her own. “Do you want to be punished April?”

“Please, just help me clean up, I just want to be clean again” She purred back to him, soft blue eyes glazed with desire. Leo’s teeth grazed her earlobe, then gave it a soft nip.  
“I’ll let it go this time.” He told her, letting go of her hair and placing himself in position behind her. “I’ll even clean you up.” He leaned down, tracing over his drawing with his tongue, until the red was gone.

Reaching back into the bowl, he found a few frozen grapes near the bottom and pulled them out. Dropping one in between her shoulder blades, he watched as she arched against the sudden cold, and the grape rolled down her back until it came to rest at her tailbone, leaving a small trail of moisture down her back.  
He repeated the action a few times, and then bent down to eat them off her back, finger brushing against the fabric of her pants. She flipped over to face him, taking a blackberry for herself and, mimicking Leo’s actions with the raspberry, created a trail along the sensitive areas of his body were his skin and shell met.  
While April continued her ministrations with his neck, he turned his attentions to her breasts. Taking another strawberry from the bowl, he repeated what he did on her back, to her front, outline each breast and nipple, adding dots to them.

He pushed her onto her back, and rewrote his Kanji on her stomach, wishing slightly he could permanently brand her as his. He cleaned her front, starting with her stomach, and moving up.  
He took each nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, while she gasped and moaned. Satisfied he had cleaned off that part, he moved to the outside of the breast and licked those clean.  
They were interrupted by another text, this one a different tone then the first one.

“Damnit, it’s my work, I got to see this one.” She grumbled, pulling away from him. She leaned over the couch presenting her lovely bottom to him. She grumble as she read it. Something about an office party. Leo couldn’t really tell what she was upset at, too focusing on his next mission: taking off her pants. He reached out and tugged off her bottoms in one quick yank, revealing her bare, heart shaped ass.

He teased with his fingers, rubbing around her sensitive clit, watching as she grew wetter and the scent of her arousal grew stronger.

Unable to take any more, he took off his blue boxer briefs, the only thing he really wore around April’s house when the others were not there. He gasped slightly as his member hit the cold air, stiff and ready to go.

Looking up at April, her soft, curved ass in the air, he pressed himself against her, and heard her whine and wiggle back into him.

“Take me from behind,” he heard her plead. “Fuck me on my hands and knees, please I want it just like this.” She wiggled her butt to entice him, like that was even necessary, and he grabbed it tightly with both hands, leaning forward to her ear.

“Hold still.” He growled as he moved his arms forward to grasp her waist. He felt her try to move back, and he bit her neck to keep her still. “Now be good or else I might just leave you like this.” He felt her still beneath his hands and he pulled back to slid himself inside of her.

They gasped as his slipped completely inside of her, Leo’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. She was as warm, tight and wet as she always was and it always made him almost lose it as soon as he got in.

He started out with smooth, even strokes, but as she began to push back, his composure slipped little by little. Then she let out a little annoyed growl and turned to him, her blue eyes flashing in an animalistic lust.

“Harder” she growled, the low of her tone only causing him lose more control. He recomposed himself, however, and continued to thrust inside her at his leisurely pace. Next thing he knew, April had twisted herself around and knocked him flat on his shell, Leo still being inside of her. Leaning forward, she bit at a sensitive part of his neck, causing him to shudder. Moving so that her lips hovered over his own, she smirked at him.

“You’ve also been a bad boy." She purred softly as she began to ride him, fast and hard. Leo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grab her soft hips to help balance her. He loved being dominated by her almost as much as he loved dominating her. Just a little length of time when he wasn’t in charge, responsible for anyone else.  
April drug her nails up and down his arms, careful not to draw blood, and made low, throaty noises that were diving him wild. He started to thrust back as her pace increased, not wanting to leave her warm body for even a second.

He felt himself getting close to release, his mind a haze caused by the scent of them together and the feeling of his body moving in her own. It was such a blissful feeling, just them, together in the ultimate way.

When he felt her pace start to get erratic, low moans coming from somewhere deep inside her chest, he pressed himself up into a sitting position and bit down on tender part of her neck with a low rumbling churring noise as he came inside of her.

April rocked against his a few more times afterward, and then she tensed up, arching her back as she cried out.

“Oh God! Leo! Yes!” she movements began to slow as he pulled out from inside of her, and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head to his.  
“That was amazing.” She managed to say, her breathing irregular and heavy. Leo nodded, pressing his lips to hers, letting them linger there.

“So what was that about?” he asked as he untangled himself from her. She stood up and stretched, and he could see the faint outline of abs muscles that were beginning to show due to the light training Master Splinter had decided to put her through.

“I thought you might like something different.” She stated, as she picked up her discarded clothing. Moving to the bathroom, she turned back to him. “Shower?” she asked. Leo nodded, standing and picking up the bowl that was still half filled with fruit.

“Just let me put this away, and I’ll be right in.” He told her, as she smiled and continued on her way.

Opening the fridge to put away the food, Leo grabbed a few more strawberries before closing the door behind him. He returned to the bathroom, and heard April giggle as she saw him with the fruit.

“What?” he asked her as she checked the water temperature. She moved into the shower and made room for him as her joined her.

“It’s nothing, really.” She said. “Just nice to see you enjoying your favorite fruit.” Leo looked at her stunned. That kind of thing had not come up in any of their conversations before.

“How did you know-“ he started, but she cut him off.

“You were such a bully when it came to strawberries,” she continued. “You even pushed Mikey off the counter once because you were trying to take his share of them.” She paused as if to think about it. “Come to think of it that might be what’s wrong with him.”

It was then that Leo realized that it wasn’t only Master Splinter with embarrassing childhood stories- his girlfriend had them too.


End file.
